


Dancing to the song of Tsums

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Music, Nightmares, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsum Tsums, multiverse tsums, so many Tony tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: Tsum tsums came through the same portal Ironman took the nuke; instead of leaving on his trip across america Steve stays to worry about the Tsums that are hibernating. drawing closer to Tony stark then he thought possible.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Dancing to the song of Tsums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [muchmoremajestic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchmoremajestic/pseuds/muchmoremajestic) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Discord handle: vrose23 #6796
> 
> Short prompts: **filling listening to music**
> 
> Untaggable things: tsum tsums

They came through the same portal Ironman took the nuke. A heavy nondescript crate that had fallen out crashed into the limp ironman and erupted in various while pills, that covered ironman slowing his descent. Hulk jumped up to save Ironman and the little pills swarmed both Hulk and their fallen comrade. Hulk didn’t mind them and Thor also paid them no mind as he ripped off the faceplate so Steve could see Stark.

The pills or Tsum tsums according to Thor, they turned into a bunch of cocoons the next night, Thor was off world so they weren’t sure what to do with them. Bruce had collected them all up in a tank, and left them in the common room. Steve had wanted to get on his journey across america but with Tony’s cajoling and the bone deep weary that comes from after a fight and his 'silly' worry about the tsums, Steve settled into a room. Telling himself it was only temporary as he made use of the facilities that were not completely destroyed by Loki.

He took to playing soft music in the communal room, and when he noticed the cocoons swaying to it he experimented with the music. At one point he lifted one out of the container and inspected it curious to the bold red and blue he could see through the translucent covering. Distorted by the curves and ripples as the Tsum rocked to the music, it was warm too, holding it gave Steve a sense of belonging he found it calming he put it back though. Squashing down the urge to take them all back to his room.

He did leave the music on for them though, sometimes talking to them. Telling them about Peggy and his wistfulness for the promised dance. Occasionally he come in and find that the music had been changed to something with a thumping bass, in fact this was more frequent. Finally Steve got to see why one early morning having been disturbed by a dream he could no longer recall he made his way to the tsum cocoon tank with plans to hold the big red and blue cocoon. There he saw Tony dancing in front of the tank to some music. 

Steve assumed it was dancing there was a lot of hip wiggling and arm waving for it to be anything else. Tony saw him of course and promptly invited Steve to join him. He sputtered Steve wanted to dance but he was unsure if two guys dancing was a thing now and it was clear that Tony’s dance was vastly different to what Steve had come to know as dancing. He sat down on the couch and watched.

Which turned into movie watching as Tony tried to introduce him to pop culture. They started with Star Trek, Steve rather liked it, the Tsums also seemed to enjoy the show, possibly for the music.

When the tsums hatched there were only two Steves, on huge captain america looking Tsum, probably the one Steve held when he felt bad, and a tiny pre serum Steve that was super feisty. Ironically the two Steves fought more against themselves than the rest of the tsums which were all different Tonys. It was curious to Steve since Cap tsum fought with Steve tsum over how many Tonys they had.

The tank was removed and in place one of those pet beds with fancy fixings, little pillows and soft blankets. Tony was spoiling them and Steve couldn’t complain, he spent a lot of time watching the tsums nest, play, fight, and dance. They all enjoyed music time, but for the most part Steve’s favorite time was right after a dream about his past. Without even saying anything as he sat heavily down on the communal couch, trying to keep his mind off that topic the Tsum would swarm all over him.

They hum at low frequency, vibrating gently as they situate themselves on Steve. They climb on him and soothe his worries the feeling of contentment echoes in his body and he’s usually lulled back to sleep. This time however he hears an elevator open and sees Tony with the Cap tsum in his arm like a football and Steve tsum sitting in Tony’s hair.

Tony grins, and turns on the Star Trek music, in a low setting so it's more of a background filler noise. He stands at the couch waiting for some of the Tsums to move and he sits down right next to Steve and the tsums move almost like liquid as they claim another lap.  
“Can’t sleep either?”  
“Yeah.”

Steve watches closely as tony carefully sets Cap tsum down, the bigger tsum has a bit of a wobble with his walking. Steve is worried he might accidentally tip over off the couch, but he sits calmly in Steve’s lap sorta pushing out any of the other tsums. A smaller Tony tsum wiggles against Steve’s thigh, it's stuck and mighty upset about it. Steve tsum on Tony’s head is barking tsum noises, at Cap but Cap ignores it in favor of licking a Tony tsum in ironman armor.  
“Hey I got you,”  
Steve carefully pulls the tiny Tony tsum out, the black undersuit tony. He lifts the tsum up to Steve tsum, watching them rub their faces together and hum as one, very cute.

Tony was watching him with a small smile on his face, Steve looked at the ground he could feel his cheeks burning. Tony leaned in and placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
“Would you like to dance now?”  
“Yes,”

Steve bit his lip, the yes escaping him before he could overthink it and decline.  
“I don’t really know how to dance.”  
He adds, embarrassed as Tony shoos the tsums off his person, and stands up. Steve can see that the smaller tsums are still in Tony’s hair but the glare Steve tsum levels at him, and he knows they’re not going to budge without a fight. The other tsums on Steve part as he gets up, accepting Tony’s hand.

They rearrange themselves on the couch, following Tony and Steve’s lead and partner up all while humming a soft melody. Steve watches as the tsums all start to dance a lot of it is just back and forth swaying, there is a tug on his hand and his attention shifts back to Tony.  
“See it's easy, one hand here and the other here.”  
Tony guides Steve’s hands to his shoulder and him, with an easy smile and then they start rocking.

Eventually Steve gets a bit bolder and starts to lead the movements, grinning back at Tony as the spin each other. Laughing with the tsum Steve as the tiny Tony tsum dips Steve tsum whilst on Tony’s head.  
“What are they doing? Feels strange.”  
Tony’s face was alight with mirth as he took Steve’s distraction to lead the dance, twirling Steve flawlessly. Steve grinned as his feet moved seamlessly on the floor, it seemed he just needed a partner that helped him forget the anxiety of dancing.

“Tsum me looks put out that your tsum dipped him.”  
“Oh like this?”  
Steve was ready to reply with ‘what’ but it was stolen and he was dipped by Tony and he could hear the breaking off their humming to cheer. Steve’s face flamed up as Tony pulled him back in tightly so he could rest his head on Steve’s collar bone.

“We should do this more often,”  
Holding tony so close Steve could feel the vibrations in Tony’s chest as he spoke, his arms folded snuggly around Tony as he understood the words.  
“Yeah, that would be swell Tony”


End file.
